


danando's

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Gaming, M/M, june 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: "I still haven't caught a betta so I've come to the conclusion that my island just doesn't have any. So I thought we could go see if maybe I would have better luck on another island."
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	danando's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kouredios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouredios/gifts).



> Happy birthday, S! I hope you have a wonderful day <3 Thank you for Dan and Phil, and tdk(au), and about a boy. I literally wouldn't be in this phandom if it weren't for you.
> 
> Thank you to Keelin and Mad for beta <3

"Hi guys," Phil says and waves to the camera. "I thought we would do just one more Animal Crossing video, as there is one thing we still haven't tried. So I thought this time we could visit a friend! I know many of you watching are still stuck in social distancing, but at least we can all travel vicariously through Animal Crossing."

On the screen his little avatar is awake and running around outside the house. There are more flowers than last time he filmed his island. 

"But before we do that I thought I would show you what I've been up to. You see I've kept up with the weeds. Mostly. Don't look over there." He flails and then quickly steers the avatar away from the river. "And I put in more flowers, and a nice little fence around the back of the house so my character doesn't get attacked by bears in the middle of the night."

"Now," he jabs his index finger at the camera. "I still haven't caught a betta so I've come to the conclusion that my island just doesn't have any. So I thought we could go see if maybe I would have better luck on another island. I asked Dan and he said I could visit him!"

The video cuts to a handheld shot of Phil going up the stairs. Dan is slumped on the couch holding his switch. He's in jogging bottoms and the cat nightie, chin practically resting on his chest. Quiet Animal Crossing sounds are coming from the switch. The camera wobbles and Phil reaches out a hand to knock on the banister. 

"Knock knock," he says.

Dan glances up at him and then does a double take when he sees the camera. "What?" He sits up a bit straighter and coughs.

Phil laughs. "You said I could come visit you."

"In the game, you dolt!" Dan says, eyes bugging before he rolls them so hard they must strain. 

"Oh," Phil says, trying to sound disappointed but laughing. Dan is clearly fighting a smile.

The video cuts back to the filming set-up, but the angle is wider in order to accommodate two chairs. Dan is still wearing the cat nightie, a cap covering his curls now.

"It's Dan!" Phil says and makes a flourish with his hands. The fanfare plays.

Dan preens. "Hello!"

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

"I thought it was my abode," Dan says, voice flat and a little offended.

"No, in the game it is. But you're in my filming space."

"Oh, alright, be that way." Louder he says, "Hey, Phil. Wanna come over?" and exaggerates a weird kind of suggestive smile.

Phil ignores him, staring at his switch now. "I will… be right there."

On screen Phil stands on the walkway on Danando's. Dan's avatar is running towards him. Phil laughs.

"What are you even wearing!?"

Dan's avatar has on a cap, a black t-shirt and a pink skirt. He runs in circles. 

"What? It's fashion. He's living his best life."

"Yeah? Letting it all hang out?"

They pause. Phil makes shifty eyes. 

"No," Dan says carefully. "He's clearly far more modest than-"

"So maybe you can show me around your island?" Phil cuts him off. Dan smirks into the camera and waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Phil's avatar has already left Dan far behind, running onto the island proper. As it is his game being recorded, the viewer can't see Dan's screen.

"It's a work in progress," Dan says, closing his eyes in an expression that is maybe meant to signal 'tortured artiste'. "This is my house," he says then and dimples. 

The house has been upgraded and the roof is painted gray. Much more prominently, the space in front of the house has been planted with an arrangement of flowers in rainbow colours. 

"Wow, Dan, you planted all these flowers?" Phil enthuses. 

"I did, and unlike some people, I took the time to put them in -- a rainbow. It's Pride Month." Dan nods in satisfaction at the camera.

"It is!" Phil laughs. "Oh my god, my approach has definitely just been to plonk some down wherever."

"And that's valid."

"What about this; what's this?" Phil says and runs over the paths Dan has laid down between his house and the town square. 

"It's a grid. We like straight lines." He pauses. "And that's the only thing we like straight on Danando's."

Phil laughs. "I don't know, I think it looks a bit severe."

"You don't like my black and white tile?" Dan clutches his chest and fakes a very exaggerated crying face. "It's my aesthetic."

"Oh right." Phil rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. "You haven't caught a betta, have you?"

"Uh, no. I haven't been doing a lot of fishing, tee bee aych."

Phil runs to the river, once again leaving Dan's avatar out of shot. 

"Let's get fishin'," Phil says in an exaggerated action movie tone of voice. The _24_ split-screen and sound effect comes back for a moment.

"Rods out for the-- No. Wait. Scratch that! Never mind!" Dan waves his hand.

"Don't! Get me demonetized!" Phil scrunches up his face, but he's laughing.

They both run along the river trying to spot a fish. 

"Ooh, there's one!" Phil says and throws the line. He quickly pulls up another piece of trash. 

"Oh dear," Dan laughs. "More trash. _Don't just throw it on my pristine grass; pick it up!_ " His voice rises to a whine as Phil does just that.

"Sorry," Phil giggles and pockets the trash. 

"This guy," Dan says to the camera and shakes his head. 

He throws his line next, and in no time he pulls up -- a blue and white fish. 

Phil shouts. 

Dan reads: "I caught a betta! Betta not drop it! Ahah, good one!"

Next to him Phil is frozen, mouth open in outrage. "You! You caught a betta! In your first try! Oh my god, I quit! That's it! No more Animal Crossing. It's all just a sham."

"Aww, Phil! Just because some of us know how to work our rod properly... Too bad. Too bad."

"Alright, fine. Rub it in."

"Look, I'd give him to you but the game literally won't let me," Dan says and actually looks a bit apologetic. 

"I know. That's fine," Phil sighs. "It wouldn't be the same anyway. Are you gonna donate him to the museum?"

"No," Dan says decisively. "Gonna display him in my house. So I can have a pet just like in real life." He makes a cute face.

"Aww, cute. Little Dan can have a little Norman."

Dan nods and smiles at the camera. "That's. Yeah."

"Alright, well, thanks for showing me around Danando's, I guess! Even though I think you need to work on your hosting skills; letting your guests fish up trash while you steal all the bettas."

"Bye," Dan grins. "Have fun with your Pickle."

Phil grins back. "Thanks. Flying back to Pickle Island right now." He looks at the camera. "Thanks so much for watching. Goodbye!"

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/621151144943730688)


End file.
